Missing Memories
by Starry5447
Summary: Alei (A-lel) is not a normal 14 teen year old, she can see and talk with demons and is also training to become an exorcist to help her with her condition or so her and her cat sith familiar hope. Alei is a girl without a past and is slowly losing her future as well... (I suck at Summaries, RinxOC)


Chapter 1: Start of Cram school

_"Alei? Alei! Come on Wake up!"_ I heard the voice of my cat demon Aura inside my head "No...it's too early..." I grumbled turning away from her. _"It's eight o'clock and you promised Mephisto you would start attending Cram school today!"_ Aura jumped on me. My eyes fluttered opened remembering the strange demon coming here and asking if I would like to attend Cram School for Exorcists.

Aura came in front of my face staring at me with her ice blue eyes, both her white tails twitched most likely from annoyance of me not wanting to get up._ "Do you remember at all?"_ she wondered holding the key in her mouth. "Yes I remember for a demon he was strange...kinda like a clown." I mumbled sitting up and stretching. My long wavy white hair was a mess and almost just about everywhere. Aura let out a mmrow of laughter _"Yes he is quite strange, anyway I'm glad you didn't forget because you're finally starting today."_ I gave her a small nod and stroked her back.

She started to purr and little and rubbed my hand I smiled at her "So do you really think becoming an exorcist will help my condition?" I asked her _"I actually have no idea but hopefully it will."_ she hopped down from my bed and walked out of our room. I stifled a small yawn and lifted the covers getting out of bed, I tugged the sleeves of my nightgown over my hands it was cold this morning colder than usual.

I suddenly heard a crash in the kitchen and a small yowl and hiss from Aura, I walked out of our room and looked around the living room and kitchen. Aura was on the counter fur bristling and looking down a mischievous goblin I let out a small giggle and walked over scooping up the goblin. "What are you doing to Aura." I asked it petting it's head.

It closed it's eyes in content as I petted it, I smiled_ "I still don't see why you let some demons wander around our cabin."_ Aura said clearly angry I looked over at her and blinked "Why is it such a problem they're not doing any harm." she scoffed a little and lashed her twin tails_ "No harm huh? Tell that to my tails."_ I giggled again. Aura likes to over exaggerate things most of the time, I looked down at the goblin in my arms and held it in front of my face.

"You have to be a good little goblin today and not mess up the cabin. Okay?" I told it and it gave a small nod before leaping out of my arms.

I smiled again and went back to the bedroom to get dressed. I slipped my night gown off and started to get dressed in the my usual outfit.

A white oversized button up shirt, a navy blue skirt that came to my knees and a pair of white knee socks. I picked up the brush and started to brush through my hair, it wasn't too hard considering the length of it. I finished after a few minutes and looked in the mirror, my hair fell around my face going down my back. My face was pale and slightly freckled with two forest green eyes that didn't seem to match anything. I sighed and walked out to get something to eat_ 'Today is the day, I start training to become an exorcist.'_ I told myself before grabbing an apple. I looked at it before biting into it. 'What if the others won't like to me...what if I'm too strange?'' I swallowed hard starting to feel nervous.

Aura hopped onto the table and sat down tilting her head at me_ "Alei stop scaring yourself. I think you've been living away from people for too long."_ She commented I looked at her "But-" I started_ "No buts you'll be fine you'll see! Trust me, plus I won't leave your side."_ I looked back at my apple and smiled before continuing to eat it.

Aura jumped off the table and ran back into the bedroom the bell on her collar making little jingle noises here and there. She came back with the key to the cram school in her mouth I took it out of her mouth and looked at it_ "Mephisto said you could use that in any door and end up in the cram school."_ Aura explained I nodded and walked over to the front door of the cabin grabbing my coat and putting my black converse on. Aura hopped on my shoulder, I reached down and grabbed a katana slinging it over my shoulder.

I put the key into the lock and took in a deep breath before turning it and opening the door. I was immediately astonished by the hallway. I looked around it was amazing, "Aura where are we supposed to go?" I asked her and started to walk down the hall.

"I think I can answer that question for your miss Alei." the familiar voice of Mephisto sounded behind me. I turned around and didn't see him but looked down at the dog "Mephisto?" I tilted my head. He didn't exactly answer my question "First years are in room 1106." he ran down the hall to the room I followed. "Here we are." I looked at the door and gulped "Now I must bid you farewell." Mephisto said to me before running off. I opened the door and nervously stepped in tripping on my own two feet. My katana fell off my shoulder with thunk and I froze up they had to be staring at me for sure now it was making me nervous and my anxiety wasn't helping at all.

"Oh are you the new student?" I looked up at the teacher, he was around my age at least maybe slightly older. He had brown hair, bright blue eyes under his glasses and three moles on his face he was wearing a long black coat that came down around his ankles. I nervously nodded "Y-y-yes." I stuttered "I'm your teacher Okumura Yukio." he introduced himself and helped me up.

I looked at the class it was very big only 8 students, I took in another deep breath trying to calm my anxiety "Would you introduce yourself." Okumura-sensei asked "Um my name is Chi Alei." I gave a small bow to the class and picked my katana up.

No one responded which made it even more awkward for me to stand in the front. I looked around for an empty desk and went to sit down Aura following _"It's only the first day don't worry."_ she comforted me I nodded to her. Maybe being around people wouldn't be so bad, I looked at the boy and girl sitting in front of me and froze up again feeling something weird about him.

Something wasn't right, I looked down at my desk trying to figure it out then it hit me_ 'It can't be there's no way he could be Satan's son!' _


End file.
